


Body Heat and Blizzards

by maraudersaffair



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blizzards & Snowstorms, Cabin Fic, First Time, Getting Together, M/M, Pining, Professors, Rutting, Sharing Body Heat, Sharing a Bed, Snowed In
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:41:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27788416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maraudersaffair/pseuds/maraudersaffair
Summary: Harry and Draco are trapped in a cabin during a blizzard. Harry can't stop shivering so Draco decides to warm him up the Muggle way by sharing body heat.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 10
Kudos: 121
Collections: Harry/Draco Owlpost 2020





	Body Heat and Blizzards

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GallifreyisBurning](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GallifreyisBurning/gifts).



> Written for Gallifreyisburning - I hope you enjoy! Some of the prompts I used: Classic snowed-in-together for whatever reason, getting together.
> 
> Thanks for reading!

Harry was trapped with Draco Malfoy. The snow pressed in from all sides, their cabin doing little to dampen its chill. They were in the middle of a blizzard - the kind that Scotland hadn’t seen in a century. They were _stranded_ , which was all right (they were wizards after all). The only problem was Malfoy was fit as hell, and Harry couldn’t stop thinking about dropping to his knees for him. 

They were both professors at Hogwarts - Harry Defence, Malfoy Potions. They had thought it would be a good idea to wander to a desolate part of Scotland to look for rare magic. Everything had been fine until the light snow had turned into a raging storm. 

The cabin had been a lucky find. It was only one room, but it had a bed and basin and fireplace. The cabin was magical and old - very old. They both decided not to spell on an additional room or Conjure up an additional bed; they didn’t want to do anything to disrupt the old magical structure. 

The one bed situation was a touch trying. The mattress was small and they would have to curl up closely to fit. Harry lay under the old mouldy duvet, trembling. 

“You’re cold.” Malfoy stared down at him, still standing. 

“Yeah?” Harry’s teeth cracked together. 

Malfoy stoked the fire, bringing it to a large roar. His blond hair looked beautiful in the firelight. He went back to the bed. “Move over.”

“I can’t,” Harry said. “There’s n-nowhere to go.” 

Huffing, Malfoy yanked off his thick robes and the vest underneath. He stared down at Harry as he kicked off his boots. He was bare from the waist up, and his chest was well-defined. 

“I d-didn’t know you worked out,” Harry said.

“Oh bloody hell.” Malfoy slid into bed, their bodies touching from shoulder to thigh. “Get your shirt off.”

“What?”

“You heard me. We’re going to build body heat like the Muggles.”

Harry tugged off his jumper. “How do you know about that?”

Malfoy put his nose in the air. “I know loads of things, Potter.” He wrapped his arms around Harry, pulling Harry against him. 

“Oh,” Harry sighed. 

Malfoy smoothed his hands up and down Harry’s chest. His breath was a little quick in Harry’s ear. 

“You’re touching me.”

“I’m trying to warm you up.” 

“Right.”

Malfoy’s hands moved downward, his fingertips sliding underneath Harry’s waistband then retreating. 

“Malfoy,” Harry whispered.

“Shh, don’t say anything.” Malfoy sneaked a hand into Harry’s trousers, wrapping around his cock. He tugged. “You like this?”

Harry twisted around to kiss him. When their lips met, it felt like an eruption of years of tension. Malfoy kissed him back hungrily. 

“You planned this,” Harry said against his mouth. “That’s why you asked me to come with you.”

“Yes. No.” Malfoy kissed up his jaw. “I didn’t think we’d run into a blizzard. I only thought the holidays might be a good time to proposition you.”

“It’s been _years_ , you idiot,” Harry said. “I’ve wanted you since we started teaching together.”

Malfoy’s strokes quickened. “Tell me.”

Harry arched into his hand, the duvet sliding forgotten on the floor. He was no longer cold; in fact, he was burning up. “You came out to the _Prophet_ three years ago. I couldn’t believe it.”

Malfoy arched an eyebrow. He was cradling Harry’s bollocks now. “You have a good cock, Potter.”

“Oh, God.” 

Malfoy released Harry and tugged down his own trousers and pants. Then he was on top of Harry, thrusting, grinding. Harry grabbed his strong shoulders and thrust, too, needing more contact. 

“Fuck,” Malfoy said, breathing stuttering. His face was pink, the colour smearing down his neck and chest. His cock was hard and leaky, and felt entirely too good against Harry’s. 

“It’s your turn to tell me.”

“Potter,” Malfoy growled, really grinding down. Harry let his eyes roll up. “I’ve wanted you since fifth year. Now _shut up_.” Malfoy kissed him deeply. 

Harry threw an arm around his neck, needing an anchor. He put everything he was feeling into the kiss, their tongues battling then slowing to a caress. Malfoy was now trembling, and Harry could tell he was close. “Come for me,” he moaned. 

“Harry,” Malfoy whispered, then he stilled. His throbbing cock gushed over Harry’s, and it sent Harry over the edge. 

“Draco!” Harry tried to say, but Malfoy kissed him deeply, muffling him. Harry thrust and thrust, his head spinning, pleasure burning through him.

When it was all over, and they were both cleaned up, they huddled under the duvet together, Harry’s nose in Malfoy’s soft hair. Malfoy smelled like cologne and peppermint. 

“I want to do this properly,” Malfoy murmured. “Go on dates and all that.”

“Of course,” Harry said, and kissed him. 

The storm continued to rage outside, but in here, they had each other.


End file.
